Phobos Crane
History Phobos Ichabod Crane is the grandson of acclaimed supervillain Johnathan Crane, AKA the Scarecrow. However, after his grandfather was killed by vigilante Jason Todd, corrupt former police officer Arnold John Flass kidnapped the boy (aged five years), sending him to the recently closed Arkham Asylum and brutally torturing him for weeks on time as punishment for the crimes of his family, who were responsible for the death of Flass' wife and son. This went on for almost two years until he was rescued by Comissioner James Gordon and the other members of the GCPD. When he returned, he discovered that his parents had recently given birth to another child, by the name of Timothy Crane. Whilst his mind was already highly unstable due to his time in Arkham, doomed to become the heir to his parent's criminal empire, he did not want his brother to share in this fate. As the years went on, Phobos' mental condition became increasingly worse, developing a severe case of Schizophrenia in which he would, at times be controlled by someone called Mr. Blue. Unlike Multiple Personality Disorder, Phobos knew Mr. Blue was in his mind when he talked to him, and would only give in to him at times, not actually become him. He became so obsessed with Blue that he began to constantly wear two ties, one blue and one red. He would wear the red one when he was his normal self and the blue one when he was giving in to Mr. Blue. One night, when he was sixteen, Blue told him that Justice Agents would soon be raiding his house, imprisoning his 12 year old brother along with him and his parents. Deciding he wouldn't allow his brother to be wrongfully jailed, he snuck him out, telling him to go to Wayne Manor and ask to talk to Dick Grayson, who Phobos had long before deduced to be the second Batman. He knew his brother had remarkable skills and knew he had what it took to be his apprentice. Finally, he gave into Blue, murdering countless Justice Agents with only his bare hands and a small scalpel. He managed to escape, however his parents were both captured, leaving him the sole heir to the Legion of Doom. Sneaking in and taking a small pistol along with several cartriges of fear toxin and his grandfather's old gas mask, he went to Arkham Asylum to establish the New Legion of Fear, under the rule of Phobia, as he came to be known. It was after this event that he began to give in to Mr. Blue more often. This was because of something that he noticed when he looked back at the encounter of the agent invasion. Despite him having absolutely no knowledge of the attack, Mr. Blue did. This meant that there was something more to him. A tactical genius in his own right, the fact that he didn't know what he was dug at his mind day after day. Finally, he figured he must be real, however for some reason only he could see and hear him. To find out more he began giving in more and more, eventually being driven to sneak into GCPD prison and brutally slaughter Arnold Flass. He is now 22 years old and is a feared and well known mob leader in Gotham City and Happy Harbor. Despite this position, he also is known for feeding information to GCPD on crimes not involving his organization given to him by Blue. Due to this, he signs all these notes in Blue's name, and it is unknown that he is the one doing this. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mr Blue': Phobos somehow developed a connection to a mysterious being who goes by the name of Mr. Blue. He is cruel and often pushes Phobos to do various morally awful things, however it seems that his survival is dependant on Phobos', so he often feeds him information that assists in his survival. Though he cannot actually interact with anything besides Phobos, he can essentially force him to do something, no matter how much he dislikes this. The only thing that cannot happen is Phobos hurting his brother tim, as he threatens to kill himself if he does. Abilites *'Acrobatics': Although not quite on par with people like Nightwing or Hawk, he has shown to be a proficient acrobat, and has used this skill to survive a fatal fall by rebounding off building sides and somersaulting to create more drag. He, like many other non-powered vigilantes, can get around by jumping from rooftop to rooftop. *'Disguise': Phobia has and can assume many aliases and has as he describes "many different faces" such as the one he used to spy on Batman. *'Genius Level Intellect': Phobia possesses genius intelligence and has an extremely unpredictable way of thinking. He can make a weapon out of common objects and often uses his mind to win fights. *'Hand to Hand Combat (Advanced)': Easily capable of incapacitating large groups of criminals and has knocked out trained policemen and soldiers with minimal effort. Phobos has shown enough skill to take down two vicious attack-dogs and their highly-trained owner spontaneously, one after the other. *'Indomitable Will': His training and lifestyle demanded much determination, and he was rarely known to give up or surrender especially in physical confrontations. *'Interrogation': His opponents often fear him due to the (true) rumors of his insanity and ruthless tactics. *'Intimidation': He has on many occasions frightened people into giving him information he wants, and sometimes resorts to methods that many heroes shy from, like threatening a vigilante with a chainsaw. *'Investigation': Said to be the second greatest detective after Batman. One of many, he has a superior inquisitive mind and has years of experience as an investigative reporter as well as his life as Phobia. *'Philosophy': A self-proclaimed philosopher, Phobos Crane has spent years surviving and understanding in the modern to postmodern world of big city life. He understands the functions of the people within the city and even the city itself on a deeper level, due to his insanity and suffering. *'Shamanism': During a particularly tough time in Gotham City, Phobos sought out to learn shamanistic techniques which applied to his city. He used these skills and techniques to "feel" the city and better understand it. *'Fear Toxin': Phobos can use his grandfather's fear toxin to make people see their worst nightmares before him. It is a fantastic form of intimidation, and is his primary weapon. Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Legion of Fear Category:Leaders Category:Mo2damo